Draco's Journal
by Chocolatebrowneyes
Summary: Draco finds a journal - not just any journal but a journal that writes back- i know ppl have done it before but mine is better. there's many secrects that he doesn't want to fess up like... he has falling for a certain gryfindor, but she's taken - by Fred
1. Sneeky little Malfoy

A/N: Draco's Journal was written because I was bored and I wanted to pair him up with someone not too cliché you'll have to read to find that out... So this is what Draco Malfoy really thinks and the crazy thoughts he jot's down in his journal.  
  
So here it is fresh and hot out the kitchen –Draco's Journal.  
  
Girl 1: what do you think will happen? Girl 2: I don't know? You? Girl 1: I don't even know? Girl 1: this is going to be good. Girl2: Gurrrl how do you know? Girl 1: because, I do.  
  
~Malfoy Manor~  
  
Draco walked in the Library section in his house. He hadn't visited this area because it was always blocked by a special charm. He walked in, and saw rows upon rows of books. Draco never really walked in here before, his dad told him not to. "I don't want you in there, you'll disorganize my study room!" his dad said as the words his father told him came rushing back. But, he didn't care he was a Malfoy; slick and sly like a snake.... And was very cautious.  
  
He walked behind the tenth row of books and found out why he really loved books, they were like muggle movies: you can rewind them, criticizes them, and fast forward and they couldn't talk about you behind your back because they were just books. Musty, dusty, rotten pages of books that were meant for you to see... "If only I had the time" thought Draco.  
  
The library was huge as Hogwarts library and the theme colors were of course silver and green. The library had huge ivory pillars that reached to the top to the bottom. The floor was marble green with silver words that spelled out "MALFOY" on every 50 squares. Around the pillars were serpent like reptiles that enter twined with the pillars. It was beautiful.  
  
Draco grew even amused when he found his dad's desk. The desk was quite messy and looked as if someone was searching for something. He walked closer and saw many books about the dark arts and much other B.S. that Draco paid no interest in since the day he was born.  
  
After hours of studying the book covers and the rows of books, he walked towards his dad's study desk and found a book in the garbage...(Malfoy's are very curious folk) at first he really didn't care about the book. "Just another dusty book my Dad hated reading, but, maybe, ..." he thought as he looked inside the garbage and picked it up.  
  
The book had fine writing on it and it was very eye catching. It had two ancient Egyptian goddess were on the cover. The cover had goddesses that were twins. One looked sad and the other was content. The whole book was gold, and sort of heavy. When he flipped through the book he saw images that showed the beautiful goddess on the cover- sort of like a tale... He closed the book and put it down on the desk. He started to walk away but he felt the book calling him so he took it to his room.  
  
#### Mr. Malfoy walked in abundantly and was livid. "Damn that Potter he has set my uncaring house-elf free I'll.." he said pausing. Someone was here and he was missing something. "My journal!" he recalled. There was only one kid responsible. "DRACO!!!" he shouted with rage.  
  
************************************************************************What do you think? - No flames please. What do you think will happen next? Why did his Dad throw the book away? What's up with this goddess thingy going on? What were the images in the book? What did the story tell about her? And will he show Crabe and Goyle? Find out in my next chap. Read and review. Thanks. 


	2. Special IM'er

A/N: Continued enjoy- oh I don't own HP characters and I am still broke.  
  
Summary: Draco found a book and his Dad is looking 4 it, Draco thinks about Hogwarts and some "other things". Chapter: 2 Special IM'er  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Draco walked to his room and placed the book in front of him. He looked at the cover once more moving his fingers lightly over the engravings wondering how his dad would throw something away, and why. He carefully took the book and put it near his desk area where he wrote letters, and where he had his secret laptop that he had always had to hide- his dad was anti -muggle, including what they were about.  
  
He slowly opened the book and fell in love with the Goddess. She was indescribable and her eyes where huge brown pools that could tell you more if you looked closer. He reached for his magnifying glass causing him to spill his inkbottle all over the book. "Shit" he replied angrily trying to soak up the ink with his Herbology homework but cursed again when he found out what he was doing.  
  
"DRACO!!! DRACO!! DRACO!!"  
  
He froze ... He closed The Golden Book and cleaned up the inky mess, took a Dark arts book from his bookshelf and plopped on his bed. He could already predict what his Dad was going to say. "Here we go again," thought Draco. Just then his Dad burst open his room door. Draco looked over his book and glared at his fathers figure casting a shadow over his bed. The first thought came to Draco mind.  
  
*We need to TALK- now*  
  
"We need to TALK – now" his dad said. "About what Dad? I followed your orders, day in and day out-DAD" Draco said looking over his book. He thought what his dad was going to say next.  
  
*Don't play games with me BOY where is it*  
  
"Don't play games with me BOY where is it?" Mr. Malfoy said getting rather annoyed and impatient.  
  
"Where is what? What ARE you talking about? - DAD" He said lazily, yarning and he turned the page of his book. What Draco was about to experience he was not ready for. His father's face was turning a deep shade of scarlet each time Draco said "DAD" . He felt like his son was playing mind games with him, so he simply bellowed.  
  
"My bloody fucking journal-Draco" said Mr. Malfoy "I know you took it –  
  
"Took what?" Draco said letting out a yarn and biting an apple from his fruit bowl on his night stand unbelievably shocked his dad would have a journal. Of all people his dad what the fuck is the world coming to? What is he doing with a journal?  
  
He was suddenly cut off from his thoughts when is dad sprung at him. Mr. Malfoy walked up to Draco grabbing him by his ear and whispered as Draco took a bite from his apple "I will find it and when I FIND out it's YOU I am going to ring your NECK-  
  
"Mom!!" Draco said pulling out his dad's reach dropping the apple in process. "Dad's accusing me AGAIN of his petty shit- "Watch your mouth – "- Stuff and threatened me ALSO!!!" Draco said glaring at Lucius Malfoy as Draco exited his room grabbing another apple he heading towards his Mom's room.  
  
Narissa took Draco by his shoulders and leaded him back to his room where they caught his Dad searching through his stuff. "Dad!!! What the HELL do you think your doing? I never get to go through your stuff so don't GO through MINE" Draco said flailing his arms.  
  
"You went through mine you ruddy BRAT" Lucius, said walking over to his wife "You see he took my GOLDEN JOURNAL, and I can't find it.  
  
Draco froze and thought- SOOO that's what my S.O.B. father is looking for... I mustn't let him find it must be very unique; it has to be with such pictures like that. I certainly can't give it to him since I spilled ink all over it like that.  
  
Draco began to speak "DAD- what does the GOLDEN JOURNAL look like?" Draco said raising an eyebrow in mischief. His dad explained to him what it looked like he would have told him more but saw his son taking MENTAL notes so he ended with a "Have you seen it" line and his son as always said "No DAD- I haven't seen it" but Lucius knew he "probly" knew. They shook hands just to satisfy his wife Narrissa. They both gave each other evil Malfoy sneers. "Good, now Drakie, get ready were going to get your school supplies" She said closing her son's room door. Lusicus Mafoly left with silence looking over his son's room again. When the coast was clear Draco looked through his Bookshelf and found the book GOLDEN BOOK this time it looked totally different.  
  
All the ink that spilled on it before was gone as if absorbed. He flipped through the book and the pictures were gone as well. He scowled and thought if he should take it with him to Diagon Ally and as curious as he was to find information on the book. He bit his apple and put the book in his backpack.  
  
He took out his computer laptop and saw someone had IM him while he was arguing with his irritable dad. The message was short and the IM'er was someone different, diffidently not on his buddy list.  
  
Lina13: Yo! Any 1 there hey Lina13: I'll get back to yah later g2g to Dia- I mean school shopping Lina13: TTFN Lina13: signed off at 3:30 pm  
  
Draco smiled he loved getting instant messages ... He closed his laptop and hid it under his cupboard. He wrote a little message to Lina13 and hid his laptop once more.  
  
"I have to find out who that person is and about this golden book" he thought and sighed.  
  
"DRACO!!"  
  
"Coming mother"  
  
He looked over his room once more making sure he had everything in tact. He grabbed a picture of a girl on his nightstand and kissed it tenderly. "Only four more weeks my daring" he said exiting his room.  
  
########## I know, I know, don't worry things will get juicy, and he'll find out more about the book. He will continue his chat with Lina13. But why does his dad still want the book when he through it away? Or did he? As always read and review. P.S. I will be updating my other stories ASAP. LUV LILI 


End file.
